Rainfall
Rainfall is a drama romance film due for release in December 2012. Background Willow Gum announced that they would soon be filming a major film, a teenage romance drama story, and it would be released in time for Christmas. They confirmed that Ashley O'Brian would be the lead role. Due to her busy schedule with filming several other films, they had to postpone filming until November 1st. They said that they would have it completed within a month, working every day and working hard. Plot The film is set over just one month. Johnny Broon is seen being thrown out of his home by his dad. His dad grabs him by his hair, laughs at the bobalong style, and throws him onto the grass in the front garden. He tells Johnny to never come back. Johnny begins walking and ends up walking all night. He soon realises that he is lost and doesn't know what to do with himself. At this point, a stunning blonde girl walks past him. She sees a lost fear in his eyes and stops to ask if he is okay. Johnny and the girl, introducing herself as Bianca, go for a cup of tea at a local cafe. He tells her that his new stepmum was a horrendous witch who hated Johnny and tried to cover up the fact that her son would smack him nightly. Bianca is shocked and upset by the abuse and promises to try and take care of Johnny. Both seventeen, he thinks that she must still live at home. She takes him back to her house and reveals that it is actually her grans old house and was left to Bianca in the will. Bianca fears her drug addict of a mother and stays there for protection. She sets up a floor bed for Johnny to sleep on. The pair don't instantly connect romantically, but stay up late the following night together. They first get to know eachother and then Johnny tests a flirty joke with Bianca. She responds well and whispers in Johnnys ear. However, she fears that he is secretely a drug addict and rejects him when he tries to first kiss her. She rushes to her bedroom and goes to sleep. The next morning, she goes to try and wake him up, and finds that Johnny has gone. She rushes outside and finds a letter on the front door. Johnny feels unwanted and is sorry for trying to first kiss a sensitive soul like Bianca. Bianca quickly goes to her bedroom and gathers clothes in a bag. She begins her journey to find him and realises that he can't go very far anyway. As she makes her way towards where her heart takes her, two gangsters show up and threaten her. Circling her, they demand that she hands over the bag, even though it is just full of cute girl clothes and no money. The gangsters don't believe her and grab the bag. They push her into a puddle and leave her there. She lies drowning in the puddle as the night draws in. The next thing that she knows, she is being lifited from the puddle and can breath clearly. She opens her eyes and sees Johnny there. She suggests the first kiss option and he accepts. Music plays as the rain falls. During the moment, he accidently drops Bianca. She falls and twists her ankle. Johnny suggests giving her a donkey-back to return back home again. Feeling cold and upset, she agrees and sits depressed as she is carried home. Once home, she is given a cup of tea and a bowl of soup, and the pair enjoy some blanket socialisation on the couch together. They watch a romance film. For the rest of the film, the pair enjoy time in the rain together. Johnny often carries Bianca out on his back like a donkey and they run around happily, wooing and singing as the rain falls above them. Johnny finds a job and one night comes home and finds the house empty. He panics and realises that Bianca never usually leaves the house like this. He desperately tries to find her but can't. Johnny rushes into the rain and lies on the road, pulling at his bobalong and feeling that if he didn't have it, she would never have got bored of him. As he does this, Bianca appears and explains that she had went to buy them hot chocolate and McDonalds fries. Johnny stands up and they friendly hug. They soon decide that they should move on from the grans house and go on an adventure. On the last night in their house, Johnny gets up and finds Bianca standing with the front door open. "One more ride?" she asks him. "One more ride", he nods. Bianca jumps onto his back and instructs him to ride. Grabbing hold of the bobalong that she loves so much, she guides him out into the rain. Cast Ashley O'Brian - as Bianca Watya Samuel Davis - as Johnny Broon